1. Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a method for improving communication quality and an electronic device, and more particularly to a method and a mobile device for improving communication quality based on ambient noise sensing.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a call, the mobile device, such as a mobile phone, often experiences deteriorated communication quality due to the ambient noise. The caller's voice can be hardly heard if the ambient noise is too loud. Conventionally, an algorithm with fixed noise reduction is employed to reduce the level of the ambient noise, and a radical method for noise reduction can cover the needs of noise reduction in different environments.
However, the conventional method may affect the quality of the speaker's voice, deteriorate communication quality, and incur extra power consumption in a quiet environment.